


Untitled first-CM-RPS-venture-thing

by recrudescence



Category: Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the CM RPF meme. Prompt: Shemar's response to <a href="http://img1.tvloop.com/img/showpics/1d/cb/l378092290000_1_30662.jpg">this picture</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled first-CM-RPS-venture-thing

Matthew had his moments, some of them more quirky than others, where he reminded Shemar of a craft-project obsessed PTA mom or something. He'd be on some kick involving carving staggering numbers of pumpkins or scrawling out bizarre drawings or studying _mimes_ and, sooner or later, word would just leak out.

Then the next thing Shemar knew, he was getting gifted with a haphazard collage and wondering how in God's name _this_ hobby managed to escape anyone's notice.

He hadn't even been halfway through his amused “what the hell?” before Matthew's ability to keep a straight face fell gloriously apart.

“Sorry. I see you all shirtless and sexy and it's, like, contagious,” he announced after tittering his way into a sprawl on the couch, all sputtery and pink-faced, and Shemar just pretended to cuff him on the side of the head.

“Wait. Did you just call me sexy?” In his best mock-affronted tone. Still keeping a good grip on cardboard with the hand not busy knotting itself in the worn-soft front of Matthew's t-shirt.

“What, like it's never happened before?” Matthew huffed at him, all innocence. “From _anyone_? You should be immune by now, seriously. Getting fawned over, getting flashed by fans hoping for some ravishment—it's all gotta be routine.”

“Ravishment. _Right_.” Shemar shook his head sympathetically, letting him go. “Sorry, but just looking at this makes me want to throw some clothes on you and get you a steak instead of wanting to ravish you.”

Matthew'd repeatedly referred to himself as a scrawny Muppet, not without reason. There was a distinct hint of ribs in that picture. Which, Shemar offhandly told himself, was the only reason he couldn't stop _staring_ at the damn thing. That and the carefully constructed faux-Adidas headband. Matthew had really put some effort into this recreation. Not much of a stretch from the original, aside from the lack of body oil. They'd totally drowned him in that.

"Don't hate. The trials of chest-waxing can be avoided very easily if you just don't have much chest hair to begin with." Matthew puffing out his own like that made it _fact_.

"Much?" Shemar turned the thing this way and that, made sure to really _scrutinize_. "I see exactly _none_, man. Unless you're hiding something from me."

Teasing, baiting him, coaxing that grin out in the open. Matthew always let himself be led into it so easily. Made it really hard to help himself sometimes.

"You could always investigate for yourself."

“Might have to take you up on that.” Was he flirting with him? Seriously? Sometimes he had to wonder if too many paint fumes or pumpkin allergies had screwed with Matthew's head, but he never actually _minded_. Maybe that was more telling than anything else.

“And treat me to a steak dinner? I'm so stalking more of your photo shoots.”

Shemar rolled his eyes. “Soon as I find something to frame this with,” he promised, just to watch Matthew beam at him all over again.


End file.
